


Like I Need You

by binblack



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Touch-Starved, basically hyunjin just wants jisung's attention and yeah it gets out of control, hyunjin kinda dom in this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binblack/pseuds/binblack
Summary: Hyunjin knew it was wrong, but when the dull ache of stress in his body gets to be too much for him to handle alone, he seeks out Jisung for a distraction.He certainly doesn’t expect things to get this heated this fast, but he really couldn’t complain.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 369





	Like I Need You

The past few weeks had been difficult. Between all the dance practices and lack of sleep, Hyunjin was starting to feel tense and in need of a distraction. He needed something, anything, to distract him from the upcoming comeback and the dull ache that started to form in his body. He had felt stressed before, sure, but this was something new.   
  
Hyunjin knew it was bad, but that didn’t stop him. It was bad to think about kissing and touching another member, especially when the member was someone who he once hated but managed to get impossibly close with. But the more Hyunjin thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. He was tired of throwing hints at the boy, and at this point, it was frustrating him beyond belief. All the subtle little touches on Jisung’s thighs during V Lives, clinging to him after performances, and making sure Jisung was watching him in the mirror at the dance studio was starting to take a toll on him. Surely, Jisung wasn’t as oblivious as Hyunjin thought?   
  
Except he would just smile and return the affection, mirroring Hyunjin by also putting a hand on his thigh or throwing an arm around his shoulder, but never making it seem as flirty as the dancer did. He wasn’t shy, he openly cuddled and touched everyone, but the last thing he wanted to do was confront Jisung and ask to make out. Hyunjin didn’t even want to imagine what kind of situation that would create.   
  
They had tension before, while they were still trainees, and the last thing Hyunjin wanted was a repeat. Especially with all the stress it put on the group, and more importantly Chan. Chan certainly had more things to worry about than a lover's quarrel between two members that shouldn’t even be messing around in the first place.   
  
But Hyunjin had a need to be fulfilled, and he was getting impatient. How many hints did he need to drop to Jisung before the rapper would confront him, much like he did before they debuted? He was no stranger to it, so why wasn’t someone as open and confrontational as Jisung not questioning him about the flirting? Hell, he even manhandled Jisung off the floor during one of their V Lives and made him sit as close to Hyunjin as physically possible, and Jisung just went along with it. He thought that in the past year or so, he managed to improve his patience, but this was certainly testing it.   
  
After a painfully long day at the studio, practicing the new choreography for hours until they were all on the verge of collapsing, he decided that it was now or never. Hyunjin’s body ached, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the strenuous practice or something else. A nap did nothing when he was too busy tossing and turning while fretting over how to confront Jisung, and neither did a cold shower to will away any inappropriate thoughts.   
  
He eventually gave up trying to resolve the issue on his own, not bothering to knock as he stormed into Jisung’s room. He locked the door after making sure Jeongin wasn’t in there too, flopping onto Jisung’s bed while the boy was scrolling through his phone. Jisung simply raised an eyebrow at him, briefly looking him over out of the corner of his eye as the older boy propped himself up on an elbow in an attempt to get his attention. Jisung ignored him, going back to typing away on his phone and chewing on his lip in concentration. Hyunjin let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing at his wrist to get his attention again.

“Jisung.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“We need to talk.” Hyunjin insisted, and Jisung hummed in reply. He didn’t bother looking away from his phone and Hyunjin could feel himself slowly growing more and more frustrated, rolling his eyes when he kept typing.   
  
It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to snap and reach over to pry the phone out of the boy’s fingers, leaning over him to set it blindly on the corner of the nightstand. It ended up slipping and falling to the floor, but Hyunjin could honestly care less. Jisung, however, looked down at it and opened his mouth to scold Hyunjin, but quickly clenched his jaw shut when the dancer propped himself over Jisung’s body, hands on either side of his head.   
  
Needless to say, the annoyed and slightly confused expression on Jisung’s face made Hyunjin want to smirk. It really took ripping his phone out of his hands and basically pinning him to his own bed to get him to pay attention. Hyunjin’s eyes settled on Jisung’s chewed up lips, and he ran his tongue over his own lips before looking up at his eyes again. He was giving the boy plenty of time to push him away, and he knew Jisung would if he was truly annoyed with Hyunjin.   
  
But he didn’t, simply lying there staring up at the boy with slowly widening eyes, and Hyunjin knew that Jisung finally realized what he wanted. After another moment of waiting to make sure it was okay, Hyunjin finally leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against Jisung’s before fully connecting their lips in a soft kiss.  
  
He wanted to be gentle at first to make sure that Jisung wanted it, but persistent enough that he knew Hyunjin wanted, no, _needed_ it, too. He smiled against Jisung’s lips when he felt the boy inhale sharply at the contact, tilting his head to align their lips better and pressing more insistently. They only kissed for a few more seconds before Hyunjin pulled away just enough to look down at his face. Jisung’s eyes were squeezed shut and eyebrows knit together, but Hyunjin could see the faint blossoming of red start to stain his cheeks. He waited until Jisung slowly opened his eyes, and when he did a second later, the boy finally spoke up.   
  
“Thought you said we needed to talk...?” Jisung whispered, breath fanning over Hyunjin’s lips. His eyes flicked from Hyunjin’s down to his mouth, lingering before looking back up.   
  
“I really need to kiss you. Like, right now, please.” Hyunjin replied, and Jisung’s mouth fell open slightly in surprise. His eyes trailed over Jisung’s face in case there was even a bit of apprehension, noticing that Jisung looked a little nervous from his reply. “Is that okay?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Jisung hesitated at first, nodding his head a little too eagerly and reaching a hand up to run through Hyunjin’s hair. His hand stopped at the nape of his neck, gripping lightly at the overgrown hair there and tugging Hyunjin back down to his lips.   
  
This time, they met halfway and Hyunjin made a small, content noise in the back of his throat when Jisung tangled his fingers in the older boy’s long hair, massaging lightly at his scalp with the pads of his fingers. He was surprised how good of a kisser Jisung was, as he assumed that the boy had no kissing experience before now. But the way the younger boy expertly slotted their lips together, making sure their teeth didn’t clack painfully or their noses bump too hard, genuinely shocked him. If anything, he was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to teach Jisung how to kiss or relish in the way he would get embarrassed by saying Hyunjin was his first.  
  
He didn’t expect Jisung to go any further than just lips on lips, assuming a few minutes of simple, chaste kissing would be the only thing in store for him tonight. And he definitely didn’t expect Jisung to coax his mouth open with his tongue, running it against the seam of Hyunjin’s lips in an attempt to kiss him deeper. And of course, Hyunjin didn’t hesitate, allowing Jisung to deepen the kiss and lick into his mouth, letting out another noise at the feeling of his warm tongue against his own. It was so much better than what he imagined, and he had imagined a lot in the past few weeks.   
  
Hyunjin thought of every possible scenario to get Jisung alone so he could ask to kiss him, and he started going crazy at every dance practice when he would try to work up the courage to get Jisung to stay behind with him. Or when everyone was lounging around or shopping on a day off, he hoped to find Jisung alone in his room while everyone was preoccupied and wouldn’t interrupt. But it was impossible in a house of 9 boys for there to be a perfect opportunity, and maybe today wasn’t exactly the best, but he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jisung gently bit his bottom lip, pulling it lightly before pressing a soothing kiss to it afterward. His thoughts and the kissing were heated enough to distract him from how tired his arms were getting from being propped above Jisung, and he had to pull away to readjust himself and give his arms a break. He watched with a smirk as Jisung chased after his lips, looking up at him in confusion when Hyunjin sat up.   
  
Jisung was about to speak up again when Hyunjin threw a leg over his lap, straddling his hips. He steadied himself with both hands placed on Jisung’s chest, careful not to crush the boy underneath him but balancing his weight enough so his sore arms wouldn’t give out. Hyunjin felt the hand once tangled in his hair fall limply on the bed next to Jisung, but it fidgeted as if he wanted to keep them on the dancer. He let his head tilt down, messy bangs falling into his eyes.  
  
They made brief eye contact before Hyunjin’s eyes fell down to Jisung’s red, spit slicked lips, and he pulled his own bottom lip between his teeth at the sight. They hadn’t done much and he was already starting to look blissed out, eyes hazy and half-lidded. And Hyunjin knew he looked the exact same way, hair tousled and lips glistening. It made him want to do even more; He wanted to see Jisung’s eyes roll back in his head, wanted to see his face contort in pleasure, and he wanted to be the reason behind it all.   
  
He leaned back down, pressing his lips against Jisung’s again. He felt Jisung’s hand grip tightly at his side, fingers wrinkling the fabric of his tank top, and he wanted to moan when their chests brushed together. Jisung’s tongue immediately found its way back into Hyunjin’s mouth, trailing over his tongue and his teeth. Even though Hyunjin was here just to kiss Jisung, he needed to touch him too, needed to see him squirm underneath him as he teased him through his clothes.   
  
“Can I touch you?” He whispered against Jisung’s lips, eliciting a small noise from the younger boy. He propped himself up on Jisung’s chest again, running his tongue over his lips. He knew that Jisung’s spit was all over his mouth, and it was strange but exhilarating. It made his body heat up even more and his arms weak, and he looked down at Jisung who was trying to catch his breath.   
  
“Please…”  
  
He didn’t waste any time, sitting back in Jisung’s lap and running his hands down the boy’s chest. His fingertips traced absentmindedly over Jisung’s clothed stomach, his shirt thin enough to see and feel the contours of his muscles through the fabric. They trailed back up after another few seconds of teasing, ghosting over his nipples but pausing when he felt Jisung shift underneath him. He glanced up, ready to remove his hands from the boy but Jisung spoke up before he could.   
  
“Hyunjin...” Jisung trailed off shakily, squirming when Hyunjin’s fingers fell to his sides, slowly applying pressure to his waist to gauge his reaction. But Jisung didn’t shove him away or give him a scared look, simply swallowing loud enough for Hyunjin to hear and letting his eyes drift shut. And then he bit his lip, tugging weakly at his tank top for him to continue.   
  
This was exactly what Hyunjin imagined; He always suspected that Jisung would be incredibly flustered and fidgety under someone’s touch. He was cocky and loud, but Hyunjin knew that in this type of situation, he would be the complete opposite. He would try to hold back any embarrassing noises and let someone else take the lead, and Hyunjin was perfectly fine with that. He had to hold back a groan when his mind started to wander, thinking about how Jisung would keep quiet while Hyunjin touched him other places.   
  
He’d save it for another time, either when he was alone or when Jisung was once again willing to lay underneath him, and focused his attention back to the rapper underneath him. Even though there was the faint sound of a movie playing in the living room and some members laughing amongst each other, he could still hear Jisung’s labored breath and him shifting occasionally against the bed.   
  
He was too caught up in his thoughts again to notice the hand that was once holding his tank top was now loosely gripping at his hip, toying with the pocket of his basketball shorts. The other was still fisted in the bedsheet underneath him, occasionally clenching and unclenching depending on where Hyunjin touched him. He could tell that Jisung was trying his hardest not to buck his hips up against Hyunjin with every slow, teasing touch.  
  
Hyunjin smiled to himself, cocking his head to the side and humming as he thumbed over one of Jisung’s nipples again. Jisung arched up into his touch, whining quietly at the feeling of Hyunjin’s fingers. Jisung’s grip tightened on his shorts, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his outer thigh, and his breath hitched when Hyunjin’s fingers skimmed downwards towards his stomach again.   
  
“You’re so sensitive, Ji.”  
  
They skimmed over the bottom of his shirt, toying with the hem of it before pushing his fingers underneath. Jisung opened his eyes, reaching the hand once fisted in the bed sheet to grab at Hyunjin’s wrist, stopping him. Hyunjin looked up at him, cocking his head to the side at his reaction.   
  
“W-Wait…”   
  
“Hm?” Hyunjin hummed, fingers stilling momentarily on the warm skin of his stomach until Jisung’s grip loosened on his wrist. He gently traced his fingernails over the boy’s toned muscles, and Jisung let out a shaky breath, letting his eyes flutter shut for a few seconds before opening them again. His bangs were starting to stick to his forehead, the heat from making out and the taller boy on top of him making him sweat.   
  
“Can I, um...” Jisung trailed off, eyes flicking down to Hyunjin’s chest before he awkwardly looked away, removing his hand from Hyunjin’s wrist and gripping his thigh instead. He knew exactly what Jisung wanted, removing his hand from underneath the boy’s shirt and bringing it up to his own stomach instead. He pulled the hem of his tank top up just enough for a sliver of skin to peek out, and Jisung’s eyes immediately fell down to look at it. Jisung watched intently as he slowly pulled it up even more, exposing his toned stomach but stopping just before his nipples were exposed.   
  
“Shit, Hyunjin...”   
  
“Touch me, too.”   
  
Jisung didn’t bother giving a reply, reaching a shaky hand up to trace over his stomach, sliding up to his chest and brushing over his ribs. Hyunjin let out a satisfied hum, licking his lips and letting his head fall back slightly. His hand felt too good, slightly calloused but still soft enough to make Hyunjin moan quietly when it skimmed up and over his nipples. He had always wanted Jisung’s hands on him, and the soft touches in public just weren’t good enough. They were teasing touches, on his thighs or arms while around others, but now that they were alone, Hyunjin needed more.   
  
Hyunjin swiftly tugged his tank top over his head, tossing it on the floor and bringing a hand up to run through his hair, brushing his bangs off of his sweaty forehead. He leaned back on his other hand and spread his legs, letting Jisung look at him perched on his lap. Sure, they had seen each other shirtless before, but never in this intimate of a setting and especially not after making out and touching one another. And not when they were both incredibly turned on.  
  
He watched Jisung’s eyes trail from his face to his broad shoulders, down his chest and stomach, before finally settling on the tent in his basketball shorts. He stared for a few seconds, chewing on his bottom lip before looking back up at Hyunjin. Any other time, the lingering looks might’ve embarrassed him, but it turned him on even more. He knew he looked good, slightly sweaty from how warm the room was getting, and he loved how Jisung looked at him.  
  
He let the hand slicking back his bangs fall to his lap, hovering over his shorts. He looked down at Jisung expectantly, tracing his fingers over the tented fabric and clenching his jaw to stop himself from whining. Jisung’s fingers tensed against his skin, eyes flicking between Hyunjin’s hand and his face, waiting for the taller boy to say something.  
  
“Are you going to lay there and watch or are you going to touch me?” Hyunjin huffed out, neediness lacing his voice. Jisung’s eyes widened, mouth falling open slightly at the tone of the older boy’s voice. His eyes quickly fell down to Hyunjin’s lap and he shakily reached up to rest a hand in between Hyunjin’s spread legs. Jisung ran his other hand up the taller boy’s thigh, pushing the leg of his shorts even further up his thigh, exposing more of the firm muscle there.   
  
Hyunjin immediately let out a moan at his touch, steadying himself on Jisung’s chest again as he fell forward slightly. Even though the fabric of his shorts, he could feel how warm Jisung’s hand was, palm just barely grazing against him. It took a few seconds before Jisung gathered the confidence to tighten his grip, looking back up at Hyunjin to see his reaction. Hyunjin’s eyes were shut, mouth hanging open as he panted. His lips were wet with spit again, red and puffy from Hyunjin chewing and licking at them. Just Jisung’s hand on him wasn’t enough, so he wanted to test something.  
  
He experimentally moved his hips against Jisung to try to get more friction, eliciting a small groan from the boy below him. The brunet removed the hand on Hyunjin’s thigh, clapping a hand over his mouth and letting his eyes slide shut. He could feel how hard Jisung was underneath him, trying to keep his hips still despite him wanting to rut against the boy on top of him. Hyunjin moved against him again after a painfully long few seconds, fisting his hands in Jisung’s already wrinkled shirt. Jisung arched his hips up to meet him this time, sliding his hand from Hyunjin’s crotch to hold his hip, pulling at him insistently to continue.   
  
So he did, setting a steady pace and watching the way Jisung’s eyes repeatedly fluttered open or screwed shut depending on how soft or hard he rutted against him. It was fascinating seeing how he reacted and how he would let out occasional tiny noises behind his hand, but Hyunjin didn’t want them to be muffled. He reached up, pulling the boy’s hand away from his mouth and pinning it on the bed next to his head, threading their fingers together. Jisung opened his eyes, looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze.  
  
“Wanna hear you…” Hyunjin whispered, voice cracking halfway through as Jisung canted his hips up against him. Jisung immediately let out a noise in the back of his throat, fingers digging into the flushed sweaty skin of Hyunjin’s waist. It had only been a few minutes but he could already feel himself getting close, movements getting sloppier. And Jisung’s were too, his moans getting higher pitched and more frequent.   
  
He felt Jisung tug at his waist, roughly pulling him down against his chest and leaning his head up to kiss him. Jisung whined loudly into his mouth when Hyunjin rutted even harder against him, dragging his tongue against the boy’s lips. He felt the younger boy shake underneath him, pulling away from Hyunjin’s lips and letting his head fall back against his pillow, breathing heavily. Hyunjin followed, shoving his face into Jisung’s neck and pressing a sloppy kiss against his skin.   
  
“F-fuck, I’m...”  
  
“Come for me, Ji…” He breathed against his neck. And Jisung did, loudly moaning Hyunjin’s name into his ear. Hearing Jisung moan his name was enough to push Hyunjin over the edge, whimpering against his neck as he came in his shorts. He felt Jisung’s hand fall from his waist onto the bed after a few seconds, and Hyunjin shakily climbed off of Jisung, falling down on his back beside the boy and running a hand through his sweaty hair. It took them both a minute to catch their breaths, and Hyunjin could feel his heart still racing from what just happened, threatening to beat out of his chest.  
  
He couldn’t believe he just got off, _got Jisung off_, after making out and touching him. He couldn’t believe that he was laying next to Jisung, who was also probably freaking out, with no shirt on and uncomfortably wet shorts. Hyunjin glanced at Jisung out of the corner of his eye, quickly looking away when he saw the boy staring up at the ceiling. They stayed silent even after they caught their breaths, and Hyunjin was about to try to escape when Jisung finally spoke up.  
  
“Um, that was hot but... What the fuck?”   
  
“I… I don’t know,” Hyunjin whispered, letting out a pained laugh and throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt Jisung shift on the bed next to him and a hand pull lightly at his wrist, the other resting on his bare chest. He peeked out from under his arm, looking up at Jisung.

His cheeks were a light pink now, lips still shining from their kissing, but he was smiling. His expression made Hyunjin a little less anxious, lips quirking up to mirror Jisung’s. The boy let out a laugh, and Hyunjin gently pushed him away, rolling his eyes. Jisung laughed again, louder this time, teasingly running his fingers over Hyunjin's stomach before speaking again.   
  
“You'll let me be on top next time, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'i'm going 2 hell' in my google docs ahah.. i procrastinated finishing another fic by writing this in one night so yea i'll admit i'm hyunsung biased ok
> 
> titled based off the song 'like i need u' by keshi


End file.
